Sayonara, Nakama
by Kurogane Namikaze Dragneel
Summary: Akibat terlalu memaksakan diri saat pertarungan, terlalu banyak dan sering menggunakan chakra Kyuubi membuat tubuhnya semakin rusak, dan waktunya di dunia ini tidak lama lagi. Apa yang akan dilakukan NAruto..? Dan apakah sahabat-sahabat nya akan mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi...? Bad Summary. Kuro-chan nggak jago bikin Summary, langsung baca aja.
1. Chapter 1

Ohayou minna-san... Saya Author baru disini...

Watashi no namae wa Kuro-chan desu... Yoroshiku onegai shimasu... :D

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Naruto / Shippuden

Warning: Cerita gaje, abal, alur jelek, typo, dll.

Don't like don't read

Happy reading minna-san... ^_^

.

.

.

Matahari mulai bangkit dari peraduannya, kembali ke kegiatan sehari-harinya untuki menyinari bumi. Ayam jantan mulai berkokok menjadi jam weker alam untuk membangunkan para makhluk lainnya. Burung-burung mulai bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya, terbang sambil berkicau ria, menciptakan melodi alam pagi hari yang sungguh menenangkan. Di sebuah desa bernama Konohagakure yang terdapat di negara api, terlihat para warganya telah memulai aktifitas pagi nya yang tenang. Ada yang e pasar, mulai membuka tokonya, ataupun anak-anak kecil yang tengah berangkat menuju ke akademi ninja.

Ahhhh... Sungguh benar-benar suasana yang damai dan tentram. Suasana yang kembali8 damai semenjak duat tahun yang lalu berakhirnya perang dunia shinibo ke-4 yang memakan banyak korban dari pihak aliansi. Perang melawan duo Uchiha dan juubi yang berusaha menghancurkan mereka. Sudah dua tahun berlalu semenjak kegagalan rencana duo Uchiha itu oleh Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pahlawan di dunia shinobi yang sudah berjasa besar mengalahkan Uchiha Madara berkat bantuan chakra Kyuubi yang tidak terbatas itu.

Terlihat di training ground 7 tokoh utama kita, sang pahlawan dunia shinobi tengah bersantai, tiduran di rerumputan. Padhal waktu masih menunjukkan puku setengah tujuh pagi. Untuk mereka yang mengenal sosok ini,tentu saja ini merupakan sebuah kejadian langka saat melihat Uzumaki, atau sekarang bisa kita panggil Namikaze Naruto sudah berada di luar. Padahal biasanya sekarang dia pasti masih asyik bergelung di balik selimut tebal yang menemaninya ke dunia alam bawah sadar.

**-Naruto POV-**

Sekarang aku tengah bersantai sendirian di training ground 7, tempat yang biasanya kupakai latihan bersama anggota team ku. Hahhh... aku benar-benar rindu suasana seperti ini. RAsanya sudah lama aku tidak merasakan suasana damai seperti ini karena terlalu lama terlibat dalam perang. Ah, jika saja bisa, aku ingin sekali bisa lebih lama hidup0 dalam keadaan seperti ini.

**"Hmmm... Jangan berharap terlalu jauh Kid. Ingat kondisimu sekarang." ujar Kyuubi yang biasanya kupanggil Kurama dari dalam tubuhku.**

"Aku tahu Kurama, tapi apakah salah kalu aku hanya berhara agar bisa hidup lebih lama lagi...?" ujarku pelan dan lirih saat mengingat berita buruk yang diberitahu kan oleh Kurama setahun yang lalu.

**"Maaf telah memberitahukan hal buruk itu padamu, Kit." ujar Kurama lembut dengan nada yang pelan.**

"Tidak apa-apa Kurama, lagi pula aku berterimakasih kau sdah mau menceritakan yang sebenarnya tentang keadaan ku." uajr ku membalas ucapannya.

Setelah itu tidak terdengar jawaban lagi dari Kurama. Mungkin saja dia sekarang pasti sudah kembali tertidur. Mengingat perkataan Kurama dulu, entah kenapa aku kembali merasa sedih. Tentang kabar dari Kurama yang mengatakan bahwa keadaan ku sekarang mengkhawatirkan, atau bisa di bilang parah. Kurama bilang bahwa selama ini luka dalam ku terus saja bertambah dan semakin parah akibaqt diriku yang selalu terlalu memaksakan diri saat pertarungan dan menggunakan chakra Kyuubi terlalu sering dan terlalu banyak. Bahkan sekarang aku beruntung masih bisa hidup karena chakra Kurama. Tapi itu tidak bisa berlangsung terus menerus. Dan sepertyi apa yang dikatakan Kurama, waktu ku untuk hidup di dunia ini tidak lama lagi. Karena itu, aku ingin menggunakan sisa waktuku ini untuk terus membantu Konoha dan bersama teman-teman ku. Jika mengingat teman-teman ku, aku jujur merasa sedih dam menyesal karena tidak menceritakan ini semua pada mereka. Aku tidak mau membuat mereka khawatir berlebihan karena keadaaku yang sekarang.

**-Naruto POV END-**

Naruto masih saja asyik menyelami memori-memori indah bersama orang-orang yang berhaga untuknya sambil memandang langit cerah yang dihiasi gumpalan awan. Memandang awan. Jika melakuka kegiatan ini entah kenapa pikiran Naruto langsung melayang ke seorang sosok pemuda berambut nanas dan selalu berekspresi malas yang merupakan sahabatnya itu. Jika di ingat-ingat ia menjadi semakin dekat dengan Shikamaru semenjak pengejaran Sasuke dulu. Semenjak saat itu NAruto san Shikamaru selalu bersama, sperti ia dan Sasuke dulu.

"Oi, Naruto." panggil seseorang dari arah belakang y6ang langsung saja membuyarkan lamunan si pirang itu.

"Hei, Shika" balas Naruto saat melihat ternyata yang datang adalah sahabat yang sedari tadi dipikirkannya.

"Mendokusei. Sejak kapan kau jga jadi suka melihat awan sepertiku.?" ujar Shikamaru dengan nada malas khas ya. Sementara Naruto hanya tertawa kikuk.

"Hahahahaaa... Entahlah. Tapi kupikir-pikir ternyata melihat awak tidak membosankan seperti apa yang aku bayangkan." ujar NAruto sambil agak memaksakan senyumnya. Jujur saja pikirannya sekarang masih saja memikirkan perkataan Kurama. shikamaru yang melihat NAruto tersenyu lebar kemudian memandangnya bigung. Shikamaru bisa melihat bahwa Naruto mermaksakan tawa nya, seakan ada suatu hal yang mengganjal di pikirannya.

"OI, Naruto. Kau tidak apa-apa kan...?" tanya Shikamaru pelan sambil memandang intens Naruto. Sementara Naruto yang mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hatinya. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa lupa bahwa kini yang ada dihadapannya adalah ninja yang palin jenius. Tentu saja ia tidak akan mudah tertipu oleh senyumnya seperti Chouji ataupun Kiba.

"Heee... Memangnya aku kenapa...? Aku tidak kenapa-kenapa kok..."ujar Naruto berusaha meyakinkan. Sementara Shikamaru pada akhirnya hanya menghela nafas mengalah melihat kelakuan Naruto yang selalu saja berprilaku seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa dengannya.

"Ya sudah. Aya, Shikamaru. Lerbih baik sekarang kau traktir aku makan ramen di Ichiraku." ujar Naruto sambil mendorong punggung Shikamaru memaksanya untk berjalan, dan juga berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya. Sementara Shikamaru yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa pasrah sambil menerka-nerka dalam hati apa gerangan hal yang belakangan ini mengganggu pikirang sahabatnya itu.

DEG.

Tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di kepala dan dadanya. Naruto refleks langsung menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Shikamaru yang masih didorongnya heran.

"Ukh" ringis Naruto pelan sambil memegang kepalanya yang terasa sangat sakit, seakan-akan di timpa oleh besi seberat satu ton. Semetara Shikamaru yang mendengar Naruto mengerang pelan langsung mebalikan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah sahabatnya itu.

"Oi, Naruto. Kau tidak apa-apa kan..."ujar Shikamaru khawatir saat melihat Naruto yang meringis sambil memegang kepalanya. Nada malas yang menjadi trade mark nya menghilang entah kemana, digantikan nada khawatir saat melihat wajah Naruto yang kini mulai berubah menjadi pucat.

'Ukh sial. Kenapa harus kambuh sekarang sih.' umpat Naruto daslam batin nya. Sungguh ini merupakan etaka saat ia harus seperti ini di depan sahabat nya. Tapi,Naruto berusaha bertahan walau ia tau itu percuma. Pandangan nya mulai buram, badannya pun mulai terasa lemas, sampai pada akhirnya...

BRUKK... Naruto ambruk dan tidak sadarkan diri.

TBC

.

.

.

Gyaaaaa... Gomen.. ceritanya bener-bener abal n gaje banget deh. Entah kenapa yang terlintas dipikiran malahan cerita nggak bermutu kayak gini... *Pundung dipojokan.

Yosh, ini fict pertama Kuro-chan, maaf kalo bener-bener jelak n malah bikin mata sakit.. TT_TT

tolong di maklum ya, saya soalnya baru disini...

OK, jika berkenan tolong review ya kalo mau tau lanjutannya... Arigatou minna-san...

.

.

R

E

V

I

E

W


	2. Rahasia yang belum diketahui

Drap…Drap…Drap…

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang sangat banyak berlari di lorong rumah sakit. Tentu saja suara yang ribut itu membuat para suster maupun pasien mengalihkan paqndangannya untuk melihat siapa yang berlari di rumah sakit yang seharusnya tenang ini. Segerombolan manusia itu terus berlari, berbelok dari satu koridor kr koridor yang lainnya.

BRAAAKKK…!

Tiba-tiba salah satu dari mereka langsung membuka salah satu pintu ruang rawat dengan keras, membuat para perawat yang melihatnya meringis, takut pintu itu terlepas dari tempatnyakarena dibuka dengan sangat kasar.

"Shikamaru. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya….?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut coklat jabrig dengan tato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya, yang dapat kita ketahui pemuda itu bernama Inuzuka Kiba, salah satu anggota Rokie12. Dibelakangnya, anggota Rokie yang lainnya ikut menerobos masuk ke ruangan itu, ruangan tempat kedua teman mereka berada. Semmua yang baru memasuki ruangan itu sontak kaget saat melihat pemuda berambut pirang cerah yang sangtat mereka kenal kini terbaring tidak sadarkan diri disebuah ranjang yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Shikamaru, apa yang terjadi pada Naruto…? Kami baru saja dapat kabar dari Kakashi-sensei kalau Naruto masuk rumah sakit." Ujar seorang gadis berambut pink dan memiliki iris _green emerald _bernama Haruno Sakura pada seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang di kuncir atas yang kini tengah duduk menunggui teman se team nya itu.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Sakura. Saat aku dan Naruto sedang di danau, tiba-tiba Naruto pingsan. Aku langsung saja membawa Naruto kesini dan dia langsung diperiksa oleh Naruto dan Shizune-san tadi." Ujar Shikamaru kalem, sementara anggota Rokie lainnya yang ada di ruang itu hanya bisa terdiam heran. Setahu mereka Naruto adalah orang yang sangat jarang sakit, paling-paling dia masuki kerumah sakit karena terluka saat misi. Meraka hanya bisa diam sambil memandang Naruto yang masih tertidur. Wajahnya yang biasanya tan dan cerah kini terlihat sangat pucat, bukan seperti Naruto yang biasanya mereka lihat.

KRIEETTT….

Tiba-tiba pintyu ruangan tempat Naruto di rawat terbuka, membuat mereka semua tersentakdan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu untuki melihat siapa yang datang. Kini dibalik pintu itu terlihat Tsunade dan asistennya Shizune, serta Kakashi dan Yamato.

"Tsunade-sensei, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Naruto….? Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang…?" tanya Sakura cepat dan langsung menghampiri guru medis nya itu. Sementara Tsunade hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kelakuan muridnya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Naruto hanya terlalu kelelahan saja. Tekanan darahnya menurun drastis sehingga Naruto pingsan. Hanya perlu istirahat total selama seminggu keadaannya akan kembali pulih." Ujar Tsunade menjelaskan sambil tersenyum tipis. Sakura dan yang lainnya kemudian menghela nafas lega, tanpa menyadari Kakashi yang kini tengah menatap nanar Naruto yang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri itu, kecuali Shikamaru dan Neji yang menyadarinya.

'Ada apa sebenarnya..? Aku rasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Tsunade-sama dan yang lainnya tentang Naruto.' Batin Shikamaru sambil tetap memperhatikan Kakashi yang masih menatap Naruto.

"Ukh..!" tibatiba terdengar suara erangan dari Naruto, membuat semua yang ada diruangan itu mengalihkan padangannya ke arah Naruto. Kelopak mata yang semula tertutup perlahan mulai terbuka, menanpakkan iris _blue sapphire _yang sangat mempesona. Naruto mulai membuka matanya dengan perlahan, kemudian megerjapkan nya, berusaha untuk meminimalisir cahaya yang masuk ke matanya. Perlahan tapi pasti, pandangannya yang semula buram kini mulai jelas. Dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya saat membuka matanya adalah sahabat-sahabat nya serta sensei dan ba-chan nya.

"Naruto, akhirnya kau sadar juga." Ujar Kakashi sambil menghela nafas lega. Pandangannya kini terliha senang saat melihat Naruto yang sudah bangun.

"A-a-aku ad-ada d-I m-ma-mana…? A-a-apa y-yang s-se-benarnya t-ter-jadi…?" tanya Naruto terbata-bata dengan suara yang sangat parau. Naruto berusaha bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, setidaknya berusaha untuk duduk. Tapi, badannya yang masih lemas malah membuat tangannya sendiri tidak kuat menopang berat tubuhnya sendiri. Kakashi yang ada disamping Naruto kemudian mengambil inisiatif untuk membantu Naruto duduk dengan tubuhnya sebagai sandaran.

"A-a-ariga-tou s-se-sensei…" ujar Naruto pelan, semjentara Kiakasi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Tsunade kemudian menghampiri Naruto dengan segelas air mineral ditangannya, kemudian membantu Naruto untuk meminumnya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang, Gaki…?" tanga Tsunade lembut.

"S-sudah lebih b-baik baa-chan. A-apa yang s-sebenarnya t-t-terjadi…?" Ujar Naruto masih dengan suara yang lemah.

"Tadi saat5 kita di danau kau tiba-tiba pingsan. Jadi aku langsung membawamu ke rumah sakit. Untung saja aku tadi bertemu Kakashi-sensei dan Yamato-sensei. Yemato-sensei langsung pergi ke gedung Hokage untuk memanggil Tsunade-sama sementara Kakashi-sensei yang menggendong mu kesini." Ujar Shikamaru panjang lebar dengan nada malasnya.

"A-arigatou s-sen-sei. Ma-af me-merepotkan m-mu." Ujar Naruto pelan.

"Ma, ma. Tidak apa-apa, Naruto. Lagi pula kau tidak merepotkanku, kau itu murid ku, jadi sudah sewajarnya kau itu menjadi tanggung jawab ku." Ujar Kakashi sambil tersenyum di balik maskernya.

"Baiklah, karena Naruto baru sadar, kalian boleh pulang dan menjenguknya lagi besok. Untuk sekarang, Naruto memerlukan istirahat dan ketenangan." Ujar Tsunade yang secara tidak langsung mengusir para anggota Rokie dari ruangan itu.

"Baiklah, Naruto. Kami pulang dulu. Istirahatlah yang banyak, dan besok kami akan datang menjenguk mu lagi." Uujar Sakura mewakili teman-temannya yang lain. Mereka pun akhirnya keluar dari ruangan itu, kecuali Tsunade, Shizune, Yamato dan Kakashi.

"Aku benar-benar kaget saat mengetahui kalau Naruto sakit, padahal setahuku Naruto itu tidak pernah sakit, bahkan tiba-tiba pingsan." Ujar Ino.

"Kau dengar sendiri kan kata Tsunade-sama tadi…? Walaupun jarang, tapi wajar saja kalau Naruto9 bi8sa sakit." Ujar Sakura menjelaskan. Sepanjang jalan, mereka semua -kecuali Shino yang memang selalu diam, serta Shikamaru dan Naji yang berjalan paling belakang- terus saja berbincang mengenasi Naruto.

"Neji, kau juga menyadarinya, kan…?" tanya Swhikamaru ambigu. Sementara Neji mengangguk seakan mengerti apa yang di maksud oleh Shikamaru.

"Tatapan Kakashi-sensei tadi, seakan ada yang mereka sembunyikan tentang keadaan Naruto dari kita semua. Tapi aku sendiri tidak tahu apa." ujar Neji dengan nada datar khas nya.

"Lebih baik kita diam dulu untuk sekarang, dan kita akan coba caritahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi" ujar Shikamaru yang kemudian diikuti anggukan tada setuju dari Neji.

'Aku harap tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada Naruto.' batin Shikamaru sambil menatap langit sore yang menjingga.

.

.

.

Di dalam ruangan, terlihat Naruto yang masih duduk bersandar dengan Kakashi sebagai sandarannya, sementara Tsunade, Shizune dan Yamato kini berdiri di samping ranjang Naruto.

"Gaki, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi…? Aku sudah memeriksa keadaanmu, dan ternyata saat kulihat kondisimu sangat parah. Apa yang terjadi…? Kenapa bisa seperti ini…? Kalau kau sakit seharusnya kau bilang padaku atau pada Kakashi. !" ujar Tsunade keras sambil menatap nanar kearah Naruto, sementara yang ditatap hanya bisa diam menunduk.

"Maaf, Baa-chan. Aku hanya tidak mau membuat kalian khawatir jika tahu keadaanku yang sebenarnya." Ujar Naruto lirih.

"Justru kau membuat kami khawatir dengan keadaanmu yang tiba-tiba memburuk seperti ini. Kau sudah tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi…?" tanya Tsunade sambil berusaha meredam emosinya agar ia tidak menghajar bocah Namikaze yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"Aku sudah tau tentang semuanya Baa-chan. Kurama yang memberitahukan nya padaku. Katanya ini semua akibat aku selalu menggunakan chakra kyuubi dalam kapasitas besar, dan juga terkadang diluar kendaliku seperti dulu saat melawan Orochimaru, sehingga aku hilang kesadaran. Dan Kurama juga bilang bahwa waktuku di dunia ini tidak lama lagi." Ujar Naruto yang masih menunduk, enggan menatap orang-orang yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Jangan bicara seakan-akan kau akan mati, Gaki. Aku akan menemukan cara untuk menyelamatkan mu." bentak Tsunade keras. Emosinya kembali membuncah mendengar perkataan anak Yondaime itu. Air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua iris hazel nya.

"Terserah Baa-chan jika masih ingin berusaha mencari caranya. Tapi yang jelas luka dalam ku sudah sangat parah dan tidak bisa di sembuhkan lagi. Kau sendiri tahu akan hal itu, Baa-chan. Bahkan aku beruntung masih bisa hidup sampai sekarang berkat bantuan dari Kurama yang selalu mengalirkan chakranya untuk membuat keadaan ku lebih baik walaupun tidak lama." Ujar Naruto lirih. Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Tsunade hanya bisa diam membatu. Tsunade tahu, bahwa semua yang dikatakan Naruto itu benar adanya. Tidak peduli sekeras ap0apun ia berusaha kemungkinan besar semuanya hyanya akan sia-sia aja. Tapi Tsunade masih tidak mau menyerah. Tsunade tidak mau melihat cucu kesayangannya ini pergi sebelum keinginannya tercapai. Tidak akan ia biarkan cucu nya pergi begitu saja.

"Aku tidak peduli. Walaupun kemungkinannya sangat kecil, akian ku cari cara agar bisa menyembuhkanmu. Aku tidak akan menyerah, dan pasti aku akan berusaha menemukan obat untuk menyembuhkan mu, Naruto." Ujar Tsunade yakin, sementara Naruto9 hanya bisa tersenyum ecil melihat kelakuan nenek nya yang sangat keras kepala itu.

"Baiklah, semuanya terserah Baa-chan. Dan, ada satu hal yang kuminta dari kalian semua. Aku harap kalian semua mau menyembunyikan tentang kondisiku sekarang dari sahabat-sahabat ku. Cukup kita ber-lima saja yang tahu tentang keadaanku sekarang." Ujar Naruto dengan nada tiding ingin dibantah.

Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi dan Yamato yang mendengar nya hyanya bisa mengangguk pasrah, karena mereka tahu sekeras apapu mereka menolak, Naruto yang lebih keras kepala itu p0asti akan terus memaksa mereka. Mereka kemudian melanjutkan perbincangan mereka itu dengan santai, tanpa menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang menguping pembicaraan mereka itu dari luar kamar.

"Naruto, kenapa…?" gumam orang itu kemudian hilang dalam kepulan asap, meninggalkan butiran-butiran air mata yang sempat mengalis dari kedua iris hitamnya.


	3. tak bisakah kau egois, Naruto?

Huwaaaaa… Akhirnya bisa update lagi… BANZAIIII… \(^o^)/

Gomen minna, Kuro baru bisa update sekarang setelah sekian abad lamanya… * readers; bhuuuu… dasar author lebayyy… * :v

Kuro bener-bener minta maaf, soalnya kemarin-kemarin nggak bisa, karena terjebak latihan bareng TNI, dan baru pulang hari ini. Pulang, langsung publish cerita ini..

Saa, chap 3 akhirnya udah di update. Maaf sebesar-besarnya atas keterlambatannya, dan semoga readers-san puas sama chap ini. Dan juga, semoga typo nya berkurang atau mungkin nggak ada yaaa….

Ok, happy reading minna…. Jangan lupa review ya kalo selesai baca nyaaaa…

Review Reply:

- Kuronara: gomen kalo memang banyak typo nya… Maklum masih baru. Buat tambahan word, diusahain, dan buat pertanyaan kamu, aku ini cewek.

- Kinoko-chan: Gomen, soalnya menurut Kuro, kalo pake Genre romance nggak bakalan klop sama story nya. Kuro juga nggak terlalu bisa bikin romance. Tapi, makasih atas sarannya.

- Skiardrum Sky & Reds: gomen kalo banyak typo. Soalnya ngetik nya buru2 dan nggak sempet diperiksa.

- Kuromaru Nara: Arigatou, dang omen juga Karen typo. Dan tenang aja, Kuro nggak bakalan hiatus kokk…. J And, ini lanjutannya udah di update.

- Haruna Aoi: Heheheheee… Terlalu sedih yaaaa…. :P yang ngupin sih, nggak tau siapa.. #Plakkk. Tenang aja, nanti juga ketahuan sendiri siapa yang nguping….

- Chihara Heratfillia: Suatu kebanggaan kalo first story nya kuro ini bisa bikin nangis.. J Kalo rokie12, udah pasti bakalan tahu, tapi entah kapan itu.. :3

- Dany: kemungkinan chara Naruto memang bakalan mati. Makasih sarannya, nanti mungkin dicoba.

- Ikhwan anata-kun: makasih sarannya. J

- Febri, clone, nervous, guest2, & trisna : thanks pujiannya, dan ini lanjutannya. Semga puas ya sama chap ini. :D

- Namikaze Archiles & Guest: Ini udah lanjut kok….

- Namikaze Yondaime: Arigatou pujiannya, dan penulisan pasti diperbaiki kok. Salam kenal juga, dan panggil aja aku Kuro.. J

- Sweet Sky Blue Night: Arigatou, and gomen, kalo typo bertebaran.

- Lsamudraputra: buat yang ngintip, tunggu aja jawabannya.. :D

- Monkey D Nico: gomen, itu kesalahan tekhnis… L

- Estrella Namikaze: Iya, disini ceritanya nggak ada yang meninggal sesudah perang…

- deEsQuare: Huweeeee… Gomen kalo masih banyak typo nya… TT_TT * elus2 kepala * well… jawabannya, tebak aja diantara kedua orang itu siapa… :3

- 8 tsunayoshi yuzuru: Siapa hayo yang nguping….? Well, memang sengaja pake genre family biar hurt nya kerasa bangett… Kalo sho-ai, sebenernya Kuro juga suka, soalnya kuro kan Fujoshi… XD dan buat Naruto, kemungkinan besar sih bakalan mati…

- Uzumaki mahendra 4 & 1 hime yuki 099: ini udah lanjut.. :D

Happy Reading minnaaaa… \(^_^)/

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya saya, tapi punya Masashi Kishimoto-senpai.

Warning: cerita jelek, alur nggak jelas, OOC, gaje, typo bertebaran, dll.

Matahari mulai bangkit dari singgasana nya di ufuk timur sana. Menyinari Bumi dan menghangatkannya, sekaligus menjadi alarm alam untuk memulai kegiatan di hari baru dan damai ini. Para warga pun memulai aktifitas keseharian mereka. Toko-toko mulai dibuka, ibu-ibu segera berbelanja untuk memasak sarapan keluarga mereka. Sungguh suasana yang sangat damai. Burung-burung terbang kesana kemari sambil bercicit ria, diselingi desiran angin membuat daun-daun di pohon saling bergesekan, menciptakan shimphoni alam yang mempesona dan menenangkan.

Di sebuah ruangan putih bersih di rumah sakit Konoha, terlihat sang pahlawan shinobi bersurai pirang jabrig tengah tertidur lelap di ranjangnya dengan selang infus yang terpasang di pergelangan tangan sebelah kiri nya. Di samping ranjangya, terlihat seorang jounin elite berambut perak mencuat dan sebuah masker hitam menutupi separuh wajahnya, serta hitai ate yang terpasang miring menutupi salah satu mata nya, menadi ciri khas dari sang mantan kapten ANBU, Hatake Kakashi.

Hal yang sangat langka jika melihat keturunan dari Konoha no Shiroi Kiba ini muncul sepagi ini. Apalagi, ini baru pukul enam pagi, mengingat kebiasaannya yang selalu terlambat dalam kesempatan apapun dengan alasan yang sangat-sangat tidak masuk di akal.

Sang jounin elite itu kini tebgah duduk diam sambil memperhatikan wajah pucat milik pemuda keturunan terakhir Namikaze – Uzumaki itu. Wajah yang biasanya berseri itu kini terlihat sangat pucat. Kelopak matanya masih tertutup, menyembunyikan iris blue sapphire yang menawan layaknya langit di musim panas. Namikaze - Uzumaki Naruto ninja paling hyperaktif dan penuh kejutan itu kini tengah terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit.

Jujur saja, Kakashi tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan atau dirasakan oleh anak Sensei nya itu. Naruto selalu bias menyembunyikan apa yang dirasakannya dengan cengiran lebarnya itu. Bahkan, ninja jenius layaknya Kakashi sama sekali tidak bias menebak jalan pikiran sang Jinnchuuricki ketiga Kyuubi itu.. dia selalu lebih mementingkan orang lain tanpa memikirkan konsekuensi yang akan diterimanya. Seakan sama sekali tidak perduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi padanya nanti.

Sungguh, Kakashi tidak menyangka bahwa semua pertarungan berat dan berbahaya yang dilewati Naruto membuatnya terluka separah ini. Tidak menyangka bahwa apa yang dilakukan Naruto untuk melindungi mereka membuat Naruto harus rela mempertaruhkan nyawanya sendiri.

"Dasar bodoh. Kenapa kau rela mempertaruhkan nyawa mu hanya untuk kami…? Tidak bisakah sekali saja kau bertingkah egois dan mementingkan keadaan mu…? Sekali saja, aku ingin kau lebih memikirkan keadannmu sendiri. Aku merasa tidak berguna dan tidak bias melindungimu. Maafkan aku, Naruto." ujar Kakashi lirih sambil terus memandangi wajah pucat Naruto. Perlahan, setitik air mata jatuh dari sebelah iris onyx nya. Tangannya terangkat, mengusap lembut surai pirang halus adik angkatnya itu.

"Eghhhh…" tiba-tiba terdengar suara erangan lirih dari pemuda pirang yang sedaritadi tertidur itu. Kakashi tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara eranga dari Naruto, menandakan bahwa sosok adik angkatnya itu akan segera bangun. Kelopak matanya mulai bergerak dan perlahan terbuka, menampilkan iris blue sapphire layaknya langit musim panas yang tersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya. Perlahan tapi pasti, Naruto mulai membuka matanya yang terasa sangat sulit untuk dibuka. Pandangannya terasa buram. Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, berusaha menyesuaikan intensitas cahaya yang masuk ke matanya.

Hal pertama yang dilihat Naruto adalah seorang pria berambut silver yang sangat dikenalnya tengah tersenyum dibalik maskernya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hatake Kakashi, si Jounin elite ketua tim 7 sekaligus kakak angkat nya.

"K-ka-kashi n-nii-san… " panggil Naruto lirih.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga, Naruto. Bagaimana keadaan mu sekarang…?" Tanya Kakashi lembut sambil mengelus surai pirang halus Naruto.

" Ha-hanya sedi-kit p-pu-sing. " jawab Naruto lemah. Kakashi tersenyum miris saat melihat Naruto berusaha bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Kakashi kemudian membantu Naruto duduk bersender di sandaran ranjang yang sudah ditaruh beberapa bantal untuk menahannya. Setelah itu, Kakashi kemudian mengambil segelas air mineral kemudian membantu Naruto untuk meminum nya. Naruto yang menyadari tubuhnya masih terasa lemah hanya bias diam menerima bantuan dari Nii-san nya itu.

" A-ariga-tou, Nii-san.. " ujar Naruto pelan dan mulai jelas setelah meminum air mineral yang diberikan Kakashi.

" Douita… " ujar Kakashi lembut dengan eye smile nya yang terpampang jelas. Jemarinya kembali mengacak lembut surai blonde milik anak sensei nya itu.

**** Kurogane ****

Di dalam sebuah labolatorium di rumah sakit, terlihat seorang wanita cantik bersurai pirang pucat yang dikuncir dua longgar dan memiliki iris hazel. Ditengah dahi nya terlihat terlihat sebuah tanda berwarna ungu yang berbentuk belah ketupat. Siapa yang menyangka, bahwa gadis cantik dengan kulit kuning langsat mulus itu sudah berumur lebih dari setengah abad…?

Wanita awet muda bernama Senju Tsunade itu kini tengah duduk sambil membaca sebuah buku tebal. Disamping kirinya, tersusun buku-buku besar dan sangat tebal yang lainnya. Sementara disamping kanannya tersimpan banyak botol sake yang sudah kosong karena isinya sudah habis diminum oleh wanita itu.

Jika diperhatikan lebih jelas, terlihat bahwa Tsunade kini tengah dalam keadaan tidak baik-baik saja. Rambut nya yang halus terlihat acak-acakan, ekspresi frustasi terlihat jelas menghiasi wajah sayu nya. Mata hazel nya terlihat merah dan agak bengkak, dengan kantung mata yang terlihat jelas menggantung di bawah matanya. Jejak air yang sudah mengering terlihat agak samar di kedua pipi wanita berumur setengah abad itu. Sang Godaime Hokage itu terus saja membaca dan membuka lembar demi lembar buku yang ada dihadapan nya itu, berusaha mencari sesuatu apapun itu yang mungkin dapat mrnyrlamatkan nyawa cucu kesayangannya yang seorang jinchuuriicki Kyuubi itu.

Sang Godaime Hokage itu tidah habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin cucunya itu menahan semua rasa sakit yang dirasakannya sendirian selama bertahun-tahun, dan bersikap seakan tidak ada apapun yang terjadi padanya. Dan sekarang saat rahasia itu mulai terbuka, Tsunade mendapati keadaan bocah keturunan Konoha no Kiiroi Senkou dan Akai Chiiso no Habanero itu dalam keadaan sekarat dan tidak mungkin bias disembuhkan. Kenapa Kami-sama begitu kejam…? Hendak mengambil Naruto dalam umur yang masih sangat muda, begitu pula denga Minato dan Kushina dulu. Sebegitu saying nya kah Kami-sama kepada keluarga Namikaze itu sampai-sampai ingin segera membuat ketiganya berada dekat dengannya…?

" Tak akan kubiarkan kau pergi secepat ini, Naruto. Sekecil apapun kemungkinannya, akan kucari cara untuk menyembuhkan mu. " tekad Tsunade yakin.

**** Kurogane ****

BRAKKK…!

" Dobe, kau tidak apa-apa…? " sembur seorang pemuda bersurai raven dan iris onyx cepat sambil membuka (baca; membanting) pintu ruangan tempat Naruto di rawat. Pemuda itu tidak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke, anggota tim 7 dan juga rookie 12, yang pernah menjadi missing nin. Sasuke langsung menghambur masuk dengan cepat membuat Naruto dan Kakashi kaget dan nyaris jantungan.

"E-eh, Teme…. Ada apa kau tiba-tiba mendobrak masuk kesini…? Kau nyaris membuatku jantungan, tahu." Sembur Naruto yang kesal dengan cepat. Tapi, Sasuke malah mengacuhkannya ucapan Naruto barusan dan beralih pada sensei nya itu.

" Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, sensei…?" Tanya Sasuke yang sudah kembali ke sifat dasar Uchiha nya.

" Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke. Tsunade bilang, Naruto hanya kelelahan hingga tekanan darah nya menurun drastis dan akhirnya pingsan. " ujar Kakashi menjelaskan.

" Gomenna, Sasuke-teme. Aku terpaksa menyembunyikan kebenarannya darimu. " batin Naruto sendu.

" Dasar DOBE. Tidak kusangka kau bias sakit bahkan sampai pingsan." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada meremehkan.

"Oi, apa maksudmu, TEME. Wajar saja kan kalau aku sakit." Balas Naruto keras karena merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan rival nya itu.

" Hmm. Naru-DOBE. " ujar Sasuke cuek.

" Sasu-TEME..! " balas Naruto. Tidak menghiraukan nii-san sekaligus senseinya yang tersenyum melihat kegiatan wajib kedua murid nya bila bertemu itu.

" Durian. "

" Pantan ayam..! "

" Silau. "

" Suram..! "

" Dasar hyperactive. "

" Dari pada kau Manusia Es Stoic..! "

" Kau itu ceroboh. "

" Grrr… dasar kau TE- ukhh…!" Naruto tiba-tiba mengerang sakit saat akan membalas ucapan sahabat nya itu. Naruto meremas kuat bagian dada nya yang terasa sangat sakit. Nafasnya memburu cepat, diiringi wajahnya yang semakin pucat dan keringat dingin yang membasahi nya. Kakashi dan Sasuke kaget saat melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba kesakitan seperti itu.

" Naru, kau kenapa…? " tanya Kakashi cepat tanpa menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya. Kedua tangannya memegang kedua bahu Naruto.

" Oi, DOBE. Jangan membuatku takut. " ujar Sasuike tidak kalah khawatir sambiol menggenggam salah satu tangan Naruto.

"UKH..! Nii-san… hahh… hahh… S-sa-sa-kiittt… ukh…! Hahhh… hahh… " erang Naruto lirih sambil meremas kencang bagian dada nya yang terasa sangat sakit.

" Sasuke. Cepat panggil Tsunade-sama dan Shizune-san di ruangan praktek nya. " perintah Kakashi cepat. Tanpa menunggu perintah kedua kalinya, Sasuke langsung berlari secepatnya keluar dari tempat Naruto di rawat.

" Naru, kumohon bertahanlah. " ujar Kakashi sambil membaringkan Naruto kembali.

**** TBC ****

Saa, akhirnya chap tiga selesai. Semoga aja chap ini memuaskan readers semua yaaaa… :D dan, bakalan kuro usahain biar bisa update teratur dan nggak terlalu lama.

Thanks for reading, minnaaa…. :D

Jangan lupa,

R

E

V

I

E

W

.

.

.


	4. Kesedihan Kakashi

Hai minnaaaaa….. Kuro balik lagi….. \(^_^)/ Huweeee,,, gome ya, kalo chap tiga nya kependekkan…. T_T Kuro bener-bener minta maaf Karen nggak bisa memuaskan readers sekalian… *pundung di pojokkan.*  
Okeee…. Kuro udah update nih chap empat nya, dan tenag aja, karena permintaan semua readers, fic ini udah dipanjangin word nya. Semoga chap 4 ini bisa memuaskan ketidak puasan reader sekalian akan chap 3.  
Kuro juga mau ucapin terima kasih buat para readers yang udah baca dan mau review fict kuro ini..  
Dan hanya sekedar pemberitahuan aja, memang niat kuro dari awal, char Naruto di sini bakalan meninggal. Kalau kalian tanya kenapa, kan genre fic nya juga Hurt. Dan kuro hanya menyesuaikan sama genrenya aja. Dan juga, memang Kuro lebih ahli bikin fic genre Hurt dibandingkan Romance.  
Okkeeee… sampe sini aja bacotan nya, kita bales dulu review para readers.

- REDCAS, GUEST: ini udah dilanjut.  
- Uzumaki-namikaze Serizawa & Uchiha hani namikaze: ini udah update kitat kok. Dan, maaf kalo fxc nya malah jadi nguras air mata.  
- : terimakasih atas pujiannya, dan ini udah dipanjangin word nya. Semoga memuaskan.  
- 1 hime koyuki 099: ini udah , karena ini genre utama nya Hurt, udah jelas nanti ending nya sad.  
- Trisna: ini udah dipanjangin word nya. Semoga memuaskan..  
- Haruna Aoi: ehehee.. gomen kalo terlalu pendek. Yah, kan namanya juga rival. Kalo ketemu SasuNaru pesti lah berantem terus. Dan lagi, memang sengaja selipin komedi dikit doing biar fic ini nggak terlalu suram.  
- EsterllaNamikaze & 2Himawari Wia: ini udah di panjangin dang omen, di fic ini kemungkinan besar Naru bakalan mati, tapi, ;iat aja nanti deh.  
- Monkey D Nico: kapan Naruto mati.? Naruto bakalan mati di chapter terakhir.. :3  
- Flamer sopan; Gomen kalo terlalu pendek. Ini udah dipanjangin, semoga puas.  
- 13Tsunayoshi yuzuru: kemungkinan besar sih memang bakalan mati. Tapi liat aja deh nanti ending nya gimana  
- deEsQuare: Well, aku ini memang cewek… -_- . bikin kayak gaara biar hidup lagi..? masalahnya, kan yang bisa jurus itu Cuma nenek chiyo. Dan sekarang dia udah meninggal juga.  
- Clone & 0706: gomen kalo chap 3 kependekka. Dan thanks pujiannya.  
- Suuki Araku: Gomen kalo nggak memuaskan chap 3 nya.. T_T tapi tenang, chap 4 udah di perpanjang kok word nya. Dan semoga ini bisa bikin mood suu jadi bagus lagi ya…  
- Namikaze Yondaime: ehee.. goman kalo pendek dan thanks karena udah setia nunggu kuro update

HAPPY READING MINNA...

.

.

.

DRAP… DRAP… DRAP…  
"Kakashi-sensei/Kakashi-san" panggil beberapa orang yang baru saja datang itu. Kakashi dan Sasuke yang sedang duduk diam langsung menoleh, mendapati dua pemuda berbeda usia yang rambutnya dikuncir tinggi tengah berlari tergesa-gesa menghampiri mereka. Dibelakang kedua orang itu, terlihat sekelompok orang yang juga ikut berlari menghampiri mereka. Tepatnya teman-teman seangkatan Naruto, Rokie12, dan juga Yamato berserta Iruka.  
"Ah, kalian semua. Ada apa datang ramai-ramai ke sini…?" Tanya Kakashi ramah.  
"Tadi kami dapat kabar dari Yamato-taichou kalau kondisi Naruto menurun." Ujar Shikamaru cepat tanpa menyembunyikan rasa khawatir nya.  
" Bagaimana keadaan nya, Kakashi-sensei…?" Tanya Sakura cepat dengan cemas.  
"Tidak apa-apa, kondisi nya memang belum sepenuhnya stabil, jadi wajar saja jika seperti ini. Tidak ada yang perlu kalian khawatirkan." Ujar Kakashi berusaha menenangkan para anggota Rokie12 lainnya. Sementara, semua yang mendengar ucapan Kakashi langsung saja enghela nafas lega, kecuali salah satu dari mereka yang hanya diam.  
"Kakashi-san, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi..? saat aku baru pulang dari misi, aku mendapat kabar dari Izumo-san dan Kotetsu-san kalau Naruto-kun masuk rumah sakit." Tanya seorang pria bersurai coklat gelap yang di ikat tinggi dan iris coklat, dengan luka melintang yang melewati hidungnya. Pria itu adalah Umino Iruka, sensei Naruto dan yang lain saat di akademi, sekaligus orang pertama yang mengakui keberadaan Naruto.  
"Tiga hari yang lalu saat sedang di danau bersama Shikamaru, Naruto tiba-tiba pingsang dan langsung dibawa kesini. Kata Tsunade-sama, Naruto hanya terlalu kelelahan dan tekanan darahnya langsung menurun. Tapi selain itu, keadaan nya baik-baik saja. Iruka langsung menghela nafas lega saat mengetahui murid kesayangannya itu baik-baik saja. Begitu pula dengan Rokie12 yang tersenyum saat mengetahui sahabat pirang mereka itu baik-baik saja, tanpa menyadari bahwa tiga orang diantara mereka hanya diam. Orang yang pertama hanya diam, memandang datar sekeliling nya. Sementara yang kedua, diam dan memandang Kakashi dengan tatapan menyelidik, dan orang yang terakhir hanya diam menunduk, memandang sendu lantai yang dipijaknya itu.  
"Kau terlalu banyak berkorban, Naruto." Batin orang itu sendu.  
"Oh ya, sejak kapan Sasuke ada disini…?" Tanya Kiba sambil menunjuk Sasuke yang hanya duduk diam.  
"saat baru pulang dari misi, aku juga dapat kabar dari penjaga gerbang kalau si DOBE itu masuk rumas sakit, jadi aku langsung kesini." Ujar Sasuke datar. Sementara Kiba yang mendengar penuturan Sasuke hanya ber-oh ria saja.  
Cklekk..!  
Tak lama kemudian pintu ruangan Naruto dirawat terbuka, menampakkan sosok dua orang wanita berbeda umur. Sang Godaime Hokage, Tsunade Senju dan asisten setia nya, Shizune.  
"Tsunade-sama, bagaimana keadaan Naruto…?" Tanya Kakashi cepat.  
"Bocah itu baik-baik saja, walaupun kondisi nya masih belum stabil. Mungkin Naruto memerlukan waktu lebih dari seminggu agar kondisinya bisa benar-benar pulih. Kalau kalian ingin melihatnya, masuk saja." Ujar Tsunade sambil menghampiri kerumunan itu.  
"Kakashi, Yamato. Setelah ini kalian langsung ke ruangan ku, ada hal yang harus aku bicarakan dengan kalian. Dan Iruka, tolong kau jaga Naruto." Ujar Tsunade sambil melangkah menjauh, diikuti shizune dan Ton-ton di belakangnya.  
"Baik.!" Jawab Kakashi, Yamato dan Iruka berbarengan.  
"Baiklah, lebih baik kita masuk dulu sekarang." Ujar Kakashi sambil berjalan memasuki ruangan tempat Naruto dirawat dan diikuti oleh yang lainnya. Saat mereka masuk, hal pertama yang mereka lihat adalah, Naruto yang tengah dudul bersandar di ranjangnya sambil menatap keluar jendela, entah apa yang tengah ia perhatikan.  
"Naruto-kun, kau baik-baik saja kan…?" Tanya Iruka cepat sambil berlari kecil menghampiri Naruto. Naruto tersentak kaget dan langsung bangun dari lamunannya. Sedetik kemudian senyum lebah menghiasi wajahnya saat melihat orang-orang yang disayangi nya itu menjenguk nya.  
"Aku tidak apa-apa, Iruka-sensei.. Kenapa sensei ada di sini…? Seingat ku, Iruka-sensei sedang ada misi di Kumogakure ya…?" Tanya Naruto polos.  
"Aku baru saja sampai, dan langsung kesini karena Izumo-san dan Kotetsu san kalau kamu masuk rumah sakit." Ujar Iruka sambil tersenyum lembut.  
"Gomenasai, sudah membuat kalian semua khawatir…" ujar Naruto pelan.  
"Sudah kubilang, kau tidak pernah merepotkan kami, Naru." Ujar Kakashi bijak sambil mengacak sayang surai blonde lembut Naruto.  
"Arigatou, Nii-san." Ujar Naruto pelan sambil memandang Kakashi yang kini berdiri di samping Iruka.  
"Douita, Ototou." Ujar Kakashi yang masih mengacak surai piran adik angkat nya semua yang ada diruangan itu (kecuali Yamato, Iruka dan Shikamaru yang sudah mengetahuinya) hanya bisa heran mendengar panggilan itu.  
"Chotto matte..!" ujar Kiba menginterupsi. Sementara Kakashi dan Naruto hanya memandang Kiba seakan bertanya 'ada apa' secara bersamaan.  
"Apa-apaan panggilan Nii-san dan Ototou itu…? Sejak kapan kau memanggil Kakashi-sensei Nii-san…?" Tanya Kiba heboh seraya menunjuk Kakashi dan Naruto secara bergantian. Anggota Rokie lain yang penasaran pun kini memandang Kakashi dan Naruto dengan pandangan bertanya.  
"hahhh…. Mendokusei. Jadi kalian semua tidak tahu ya…?" ujar Shikamaru membuat yang lain langsung memandangnya secara bersamaan.  
"Apa maksudmu..? Memang kau sudah mengetahui nya, Shikamaru…?" Tanya Ino yang penasaran. Sementara Shikamaru menjawabnya dengan anggukan singkat sambil menguap.  
"Sejak kapan…? Aku saja yang se tim dengannya tidak tahu." Tanya Sakura penasaran. Pasalnya, selama ini ia tidak pernah mendengar panggilan adik kakak itu keluar dari mulut Kakashi maupun Naruto.  
"Sudah lama" jawab Shikamaru singkat sambil berjalan kea rah sofa panjang kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa itu, dan mulai menutup mata, membuat semuanya Sweatdrop.  
'Dasar tukang tidur' bartin semuanya bersamaan.  
"Sejak kapan Naruto…? Kok aku tidak mengetahui nya…?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.  
"Sejak aku lulus gennin / Sejak Naru gennin" ujar Kakashi dan Naruto bersamaan, membuat para anggota Rokie12 sweatdrop, kecuali Lee yang masih saja sibuk berkoar-koar tentang semangat masa muda.  
'Benar-benar kompak." Batin mereka semua, kecuali Iruka dan Yamato yang hanya tertawa kecil, dan Shikamaru yang mungkin sekarang sudah tertidur.  
"Kenapa kami baru tahu…?" Tanya Ten-ten.  
"Karena aku hanya memanggil nya Nii-san saat di lur tugas. Memangnya penting ya…?" ujar Naruto mnjawab pertanyaan Tenten sekaligus bertanya.  
"Tidak. Kami hanya penasaran saja kok…" ujar Sai yang sedari tadi hanya diam.  
"Baiklah, aku dan Yamato akan pergi memenuhi panggilan Tsunade-sama dulu. Tolong jaga Naru ya…" ujar Kakashi yang sedetik kemudian menghilang via sunshin, yang diikuti Yamato sedetik setelahnya.  
"Oh ya, Naruto. Bagaimana keadaan mu sekarang..?" Tanya Iruka lembut.  
"Tenang saja sensei, aku baik-baik saja kok…" ujar Naruto semangat sambil menunjukan cengiran lebar khas nya. Semua yang ada di situ tersenyum melihat Naruto yang tetap semangat, kecuali seseorang di antara mereka yang hanya diam.  
'Kau tidak baik-baik saja, Naruto. Berhentilah berbohong.' Batin Orang itu sendu.  
"Benar, sudah tidak ada yang sakit…?" Tanya sakura yang masih khawatir.  
"Tidak, aku kan hanya kelelahan saja." Balas Naruto.  
'Kau bohong. Kau itu sedang sakit parah Bodoh..!' batin orang itu lagi.  
"Kau tahu Naruto…? Aku nyaris saja jantunga saat Yamato-taichou memberitahu kalau kondisi mu menurun. Kupikir kau akan mati." Ujar Kiba panjang lebar.  
"Hei..! jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak, BAKA..!" ujar Ino keras sambil menjitak Kiba sekeras-kerasnya, membuat sang korban meringis kesakitan, sementara Naruto yang malihatnya hanya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, berusaha menyembunyika rasa sakit dan getir di hati nya.  
"Hahahahaa… Aku tidak akan mati semudah itu, Kiba." Ujar Naruto di tengah tawa nya.  
'Kau masih bisa berpura-pura kuat walaupun kau tahu umur mu sudah tidak panjang lagi hahh…?' batin orang itu lagi.  
"C-ce-pat se-sem-buh, N-naru-to-k-kun.." ujar Hinata pelan dan tebata-bata dengan wajah yang merona.  
"Tentu saja, Hinata." Balas Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.  
'berhentilah berbohong, Naruto' batin orang itu lagi.  
"hn, dasar DOBE. Makanya, cepatlah keluar dari rumah sakit, agar kita bisa berlatih bersama. Dan aku juga menantang mu bertarung dengan ku." Ujar Sasuke datar sambil menyeringai.  
"Heh..! Tenang saja, TEME. Aku ini kuat. Dan, aku menerima tantangan mu itu. Aku akan bertarung melawan mu..!" ujar Naruto keras dengan senyum mengejek kea rah Sasuke.  
'Bepentilah berpura-pura sok kuat. Kau itu rapuh, Naruto. Dengan keadaan mu sekarang, apa kau yakin bisa bertarung hahh..?' batin orang itu miris. Dia hanya diam, tanpa ada yang menyadari. Dan selanjut nya, waktu mereka isi dengan percakapan ringan dan menyenangkan. Sementara Shikamaru sendiri, masih saja cuek dan tiduran di sofa.  
'Arigatou, Kami-sama. Di akhir hidup ku, kau memberikan ku kebahagiaan yang selama ini ku dapatkan. Kaa-san, tou-san, ero sennin, nagato, tunggu aku. Tidak lama lagi, aku akan menyusul ke tempat kalian.' Batin Naruto.

-Ruang Hokage-

Terlihat empat pria dan wanita di ruangan khusus sang Hokage itu. Kakashi, dan Yamato kini berdiri dihadapan Tsunade yang sedang duduk, ditemani Shizune dan Tonton disampingnya.  
"Ada apa anda memanggil kami, Hokage-sama..?" Tanya Kakashi sambil membungkuk member Hormat kepada sang pemimpin desa Konohagakure itu.  
"aku ingin kalian terus mengawasi Naruto. Perhatikan semua yang dilakukannya setiap hari, dan jangan sampai dia kelelahan." Ujar Tsunade sambil menatap kedua Shinobi dihadapannya itu.  
"Hai..!" jawab Kakashi dan Yamato singkat.  
"Dan juga, jangan sampai Naruto menggunakan tekhnik ninja miliknya sekalipun, apapun jurus nya itu." Lanjut Tsunade tegas.  
"Memangnya kenapa, Tsunade-sama…?" Tanya Kakashi yang memang penasaran bagaimana keadaan adik angkat nya itu.  
"Hhhh~~ Kalian suda tahu kan bagaimana keadaan fisik nya sekarang…? Denga luka dalam seperti ini, akan sangat fatal efek nya jika sampai Naruto menggunakan jutsunya, apapun itu. Jika sampai itu terjadi, tubuhnya tidak akan bisa merespon dengan baik, dan malah membuat keadaan nya makin melemah, dan bisa saja itu membuat Naruto kembali masuk ke ruah sakit dala keadaan koma, ataupun kemungkinan terburuk nya Naruto bisa saja…. meninggal.." ujar Tsunade pelan diakhir kalimatnya, membuat tubuh Kakashi dan Yamato menegang dan membeku seketika.  
"Baik, Tsunade-sama. " ujar Kakashi.  
"Baik, kalian bisa pergi sekarang. Masih ada yang harus aku kerjakan." Ujar Tsunade. Kakashi dan Yamato kemudian langsung berjalan keluar dari ruangan Hokage itu.  
"Senpai…" panggil Yamato pelan saat mereka sedang berjalan di gedung Hokage.  
"Maaf Yamato. Lebih baik kau pergi lebih dulu saja. aku ingin pergi ke tempat lain." Ujar Kakashi yang kemudian langsung menghilang dalam kepulan asap. Yamato hanya bisa diam, memandang sendu ke tempat Kakashi berada sebelumnya. Yamato tahu, senpai nya itu kini sedang membutuhkan waktu sendirian untuk menenangkan pikirannya.  
"Kenapa hal seperti ini harus terjadi pada Naruto, Kami-sama…" lirih Yamato pelan sebelum akhirnya ia pun ikur menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

**** Kurogane ***

Terlihat seorang pria berambut perak mencuat melawan gravitasi kini tengah berdiri sendirian di depan Monumen Pahlawan Konoha. Sebelah matanya yang tidak tertutup hitai ate nya itu kini terlihat memandang sendu Monumen itu.  
"Sensei, Obito, Rin, Kushina-nee, bagaimana kabar kalian disana…? Aku tahu kalian semua pasti baik-baik saja. Sensei, Obito, Rin, Kushina-nee, kini kami disini juga hidup tenang dan damai. Perang sudah lama berakhir, dan tidak ada lagi yang namanya permusuhan antar Negara. Ini semua berkat Naruto, anakmu sensei. Dia benar-benar sudah menjadi sangat kuat dan berhasih menciptakan perdamaian di dunia Shinobi, seperti apa kalian semua harapkan." Ujar Kakashi entah pada siapa.  
"Sensei, Kushina-nee, maafkan aku. Dulu, kalian mempercayakan Naruto padaku, dan memintaku untuk mejaganya. Tapi, aku gagal. Aku sangat tidak becus menjaganya. Kalian tahu..? Dua hari yang lalu, Naruto pingsan saat sedang bersama Shikamaru, anak dari Shikaku di danau dan akhirnya shikamaru langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit." Ujar Kakashi, yang menghentikan sejenak ucapannya kemudian kembali melanjutkannya.  
"Saat itu, jujur saja aku sangat khawatir, karena Naruto yang tiba-tiba pingsan. Padahal, Naruto adalah orang yang termasuk nyaris tidak pernah sakit, kecuali jika dia terlibat pertarunga yang cukup berat. Saat itu, adalah saat terburuk bagiku. Hari itu, aku serasa mimpi buruk saat Tsunade-sama mengatakan Naruto mengalami luka dalam yang sangat parah, dan bahkan tidak sanggup disembuhkan oleh Kyuubi. Naruto bilang, ia sudah mengetahui keadaan nya itu sejak setahun yang lalu. Luka yang di deritanya itu, ternyata di sebabkan pertarungan yang hebat dan penggunaan chakra Kyuubi di luar batas kemampuannya." Ujar Kakashi lagi, melanjutkan ceritanya.  
"Aku…. Merasa sangat tidak berguna. Aku tidak mengetahui jika selama ini ternyata Naruto sakit parah. Aku…. Merasa payah dan sangat tidak berguna sebagai seorang sensei dan seorang kakak bagi Naruto. Aku, tidak bisa melindungi nya. Dan bahkan, karena keadaannya yang sudah sangat parah itu, ninja medis sekaliber Tsunade-sama pun masih tidak bisa menemukan cara menyembuhkannya. Honyou ni gomenasai sensei, Kushina-nee… aku tidak bisa menepati janji ku. Aku tidak bisa menjadi kakak yang baik untuk Naruto." Ujar Kakashi lirih, sambil memandang sendu pahatan wajah sang Yondaime Hokage, Konoha no Kiiroi senkou. Tanpa sadar, salah sati iris onyx nya yang tidak tertutup hitai ate nya itu menjatuhkan setetes cairan bening dari pelupuk nya.  
"Jadi, semua itu benar…?" Tanya sebuah suara baritone di belakang Kakashi, membuat sang mantan kapten ANBU itu tersentak kaget dan spontan langsung berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang ada dibelakangnya sekarang. Tubuh Kakashi menegang. Iris onyx nya memelalak sempurnya saat melihat orang yang sangat ia keanal itu kini berdiri di depannya sambil memandangnya tajam.  
"K-Kauuu…"

**** TBC ****

Okeee, chap 4 udah di update dan word nya udah dipanjangin. Semoga kali ini readers bisa puas n nggak kecewa yaaa…  
Thanks for reading minna… :D  
Don't forget to  
R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W

.  
.


	5. kedatangan dan kecurigaan sang Kazekage

Ohayou minna-sannnn... Kuro balik lagi, dan siap mempersembahkan chap terbaru buat readers-san sekalian... \(^o^)/  
Kyaaaaaaaaa... Kuro seneng banget sama respon readers-san yang udah setia nunggu lanjuta cerita kuro yang abal n gaje ini... TT_TT #Terharu.  
Banyak nih yang nanya, apa bener Naruto nanti ending nya bakalan mati...? Jawabannya, kemungkinan besar iya, tapi nanti Kuro pikir2 lagi yaaaa...  
Dan untuk orang yang diam-diam udah tau kondisi Naruto, juga yang ngedatengin Kakashi pas di monumen pahlawan itu adalahhhhh... Seorang cowon dengan inisial "S" , tebak sendiri ya minnaaaa... biar tambah penasaran...  
Kata kunci nya biar tahu sia yang ngebatin itu ada di kata-kata "Semua yang ada di ruangan itu tersenyum melihat Narutto yang tetap semangat, kecuali satu orang di antara mereka yang hanya diam," nahhh... kalo yang bisa nangkep, pasto tau siapa orang yang ngebatin itu...  
Okeeeeeeee... langsung bales review aja yaaaa...

- Dian, 0706, clone: welll, ending nya memang kemungkinan Naru mati. Dan buat yang ngedatengin Kakashi itu pilih aja antara mereka... _  
- Suuki Araku: tebak aja di antara itu siapa orangnya... dan juga kan, disini ceritanya Naruto memang masih sakit, jadi kalo yang namanya wajah pucat itu udah wajar dan pasti...  
- Namikaze Yondaime: kalo mau tahu siapa orangnya, silahkan tunggu kehadirannya atau tebak aja sendiri siapa... "P dan makasih dukungannya.  
- Trisna, Namikaze Sholkan, EstrellaNamikaze: thanks pujiannya,,, :D  
- Uchiha Hani Namikaze: huwaaaaaa,,,,, sebegitu kacau kah ni Fic sampe bikin tisu satu truk abis...? :3  
- Yuki no Fujisaki: ini bukan sho-ai, tapi Cuma friendhip, dan memang sengaja milih Shikamaru dibanding Sasuke yang udah kebanyakan di pilih,,, dan huat penulisan, itu kesalahan tekhnis.  
- Himawari Mia: yaaaa... semoha aja doa kamu terwujud... :3  
- Haruna Aoi: wahhh... nggak nyangka nih fic bisa bikin nangis...  
- Titan-miawu: sampe chap berapa, masih nggak tau...

Happy Reading Minnaaaaaa...

.

.

.

Matahari sudah berada di puncaknya, memancarkan sinar nya yang sangat terang ke sebagian Bumi. Jam sudah menunjukkan tepat pukul 12 siang. Jalanan terlihat lebih lenggang, karena para warga lebih memilih untuk diam dan berteduh di dalam rumah, dibandingkan tersengat panas matahari du luar. Yang terlihat hanya beberapa Shinobi yang berlalu lalang.  
Di sebuah ruangan di rumah sakit, tepatnya di kamar rawat inap Naruto, terlihat Naruto yang tengah duduk santai di ranjangnya dan ditemani oleh Iruka, Kakashi dan Yamato yang setia menemaninya.

"Bagaimana keadaan mu hari ini Naruto-kun...?" tanya Iruka lembut sambil menaruh sekeranjang buah jeruk yang dia bawa di meja.

"Sudah lebih baik, Iruka-sensei. bahkan kalau bisa, aku sudah ingin keluar dari sini sekarang juga." Ujar Naruto dengan lesu karena bosan harus diam di ruangan tempatnya dirawat sekarang.

"Jangan buru-buru, Naruto-kun. Kau masih sakit, lebih baik tetap disini sampai kau benar-benar pulih." Ujar Iruka dengan nada khawatir sambil memandang wajah Naruto yang terlihat agak pucat itu.

"aku bosan Iruka-sensei... setidaknya, baa-chan harusnya membiarkan ku keluar dari kamar walau hanya sebentar..." ujar Naruto dengan nada yang merajuk.

"Sabar saja Naru. Tsunade-sama melakukan ini juga untuk kebaikan mu..." ujar Kakashi lembut sambil mengacak pelan surai pirang Naruto yang terlihat agak kusam itu. Sementara Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa mengembungkan pipi tidak suka.

"Tapi aku ingin keluar..." rajuk Naruto pada Kakashi.

"Wajahmu masih agak pucat, Naruto-kun. Lebih baik kau istirahat untuk beberapa lama..." ujar Iruka lembut sambil mengupas salah satu buah jeruk yang dia bawa, lalu menyerahan nya pada Naruto.

"Arigatou, Iruka-sensei..." ujar Naruto sambil memngambil buah yang sudah di kupas Iruka dan langsung memakannya.

"Sudah siang, lebih baik sekarang kau makan siang dulu, Naru." Ujar Kakashi mengingatkan.

"Ck. Aku bukan anak kecil yang harus di ingatkan terus, Nii-san.." ujar Naruto dengan nada kesal. Sementara Kakashi, Iruka dan Yamato tertawa pelan.

"Yare-yare... Baiklah... lebih baik sekarang kau cepat makan." Ujar Kakashi sembari mengambil sebuah mangkuk berisi bubur dan menyerahkannya pada Naruto. Sementara Naruto sendiri langsung merenggut.

"Kenapa bubur...? Ini tidak enak dan tidak ada rasanya, Nii-san. Aku ingin makan Ramen saja..." ujar Naruto menolak makanan yang diberikan Kakashi barusan, sementara ketiga orang lain yang ada di kamar itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Tidak, Naru. Kau masih sakit. Bubur adalah makanan yang paling cocok untuk orang yang sedang sakit." Ujar Kakashi tidak mengindahkan rajukan Naruto.

"Tidak mauuuuu... Pokok nya aku ingin makan Rameeeennnnn..." ujar Naruto keras kepala sambil menggeleng-geleng kan kepala nya keras, menjauhkan tangan Kakashi yang masih terulur sambil memegang mangkuk bubur.

Tok... tok... tok...

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu yang menginterupsi pertengkaran adik kakak ini.

"Sebentar..." ujar Iruka sambil berjalan ke arah pintu lalu membukanya.

"Siapa...?" ujar Iruka sambil membuka pintu di hadapannya. Kini di depan Iruka, terlihat tiga orang yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Satu seorang pria berambut coklat dengan cat ungu yang menghiasi wajahnya, seorang gadis berambut pirang yang di kuncir empat dan membawa sebuah kipas besar, dan juga seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan iris mata jade, dan memiliki tato bertuliskan Ai di dahi nya.

"Ah, Garaa-sama, Temari-sama, Kankuro-sama, maaf saya tidak tahu yang mengetuk pintu itu anda..." ujar Iruka sopan sambil membungkuk Hormat kepada sang Kazekage suna dan kedua saudara nya itu.

"Tidak usah seformal itu, Iruka-san. Aku hanya ingin menjenguk Naruto. Apa benar Naruto di raat disisni...?" tanya Gaara.

"Ah, iya Gaara-sama. Naruto-kun memang sedang sakit, dan sudah hampir seminggu di rawat disini. Silahkan masuk, Gaara-sama..." ujar Iruka hormat sambil menyingkir dari depan pintu, dan mempersilahkan Gaara dan kedua kakak nya itu masuk.  
Gaara kemudian melangkah masuk ke ruangan tempat Naruto dirawa, diikuti Temari, Kankurou dan Iruka di belakangnya

"Ah, Gaara. Kenapa kau ada di sini...?" tanya Naruto yang kaget saat melihat Gaara dan kedua kakak nya masuk ke ruangan tempat nya di rawat sekarang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto...?" tanya Gaara khawatir saat melihat dengan mata kepala nya sendiri Naruto yang kini sedang duduk di ranjang rumah sakit, begitu juga dengan Temari dan Kankuro yang menanyakan hal yang sama pada Naruto. Sementara Kakashi dan Yamato langsung bangkit dari duduk nya dan membungkuk hormat pada sang pemimpin Sunagakure itu.

"Aku dengar dari Tsunade-sama kalau kau sedang sakit, jadi aku dan kakak ku langsung ke sini." Ujar Gaara kalem sambil berjalan mendekati Naruto lalu duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di samping ranjang Naruto.

"Maaf sudah merepotkan mu, Gaara, Temari-nee dan Kankuro-nii." Ujar Naruto pelan dengan nada menyesal.

"Santai saja, Naruto. Tidak perlu minta maaf seperti itu. Bagaimana pun, kau itu bagian dari keluarga kami, jadi wajar saja kalau kami khawatir dan menjenguk mu ke sini, iya kan, Gaara, Kankuro...?" ujat Temari lembut yang di jawab anggukan setuju dari Gaara dan Kankuro.

"Kakashi-san, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi...?" tanya Gaara pada Kakashi yang duduk di seberang nya.

"Ah, waktu itu, Naru tiba-tiba pingsan saat sedang bersama Shikamaru di danau, karena itu Shikamaru langsung membawa nya ke sini. Tsunade-sama bilang, kalau Naru hanya terlalu kelelahan, sehingga tekanan darah nya langsung menurun drastis dan membuatnya pingsan." Ujar Kakashi panjang lebar menjelaskan. Sementara Gaara langsung diam dengan tatapan datarnya, seakan sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kau baik-baik saja sekarang, Naruto...?" tanya Temari dengan nada khawatir yang kentara.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Temari-nee. Kalau bukan karena selalu diawasi, aku sudah dari pertama menciba kabur dari sini..." ujar Naruto sambil melirik Kakashi yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja.

"Jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh, Naruto. Wajahmu saja masih terlihat pucat." Tegur Gaara pada Naruto yang kini merenggut kesal

"Ck. Kau sama saja seperti Nii-san. Hanya seperti ini, tidak akan membuat ku tumbang, Gaara." Ujar Naruto kesal karena diperlakukan seperti anak bayi.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Kazekage-sama, Naru. Kau harus banyak istirahat. Dan sekarang, cepat makan." Ujar Kakashi kesekian kali nya.

"Arggghhhttttt... Nii-saaaannnnn... Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau makan makanan hambar ini. Aku mau Rameeeennnnn..."ujar Naruto yang tetap keras kepala.

"Naruto, lebih baik kau makan bubur itu sekarang atau..." ujar Yamato menggantung sambil memasang wajah nya yang horror dan langsung membuat Naruto ketakutan dan berkeringat dingin.

"Ba-b-baik, Y-yamato-t-tai-chou..." ujar Naruto gelagapa sambil menerima mangkuk bubur dari Kakashi dan memakannya dengan cepat.

"Arigatou atas bantuannya, Yamato." Ujat Kakashi sambil memberikan eye smile nya. Sementara Iruka, Gaara, Temari dan Kankurou hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Naruto yang dengan sangat terpaksa memakan bubur yang diberikan Kakashi tadi.

"Sekarang. Cepat minum obat mu lalu tidur.." ujar Kakashi sambil mengambil mangkuk bubur yang sudah kosong, lalu menyerahkan tiga butir obat pada Naruto yang langsung meminum semuanya dalam satu kali tegukan. Sementara Gaara langsung bangkit dari duduk nya dan membantu Naruto untuk kembali berbaring.

"Arigatou, dan maaf jika merepotkan kalian..." ujar Naruto pelan. Tak lama kemudian, Naruto pun mulai memejamkan matanya dan tertidur karena pengaruh obat yang diminum nya tadi.

"Terimakasih sudah mau menjenguk Naru, Kazekage-sama..." ujar Kakashi pada Gaara yang kini sedang memperhatikan Naruto yang sudah tertidur.

"Hm. Bagaimanapun juga, Naruto itu sahabat ku, dan sudah kami anggap bagian dari keluarga kami. jadi, wajar saja jika aku menjenguk nya." Ujar Gaara kalem.

"Lalu, sampai kapan Naruto akan tetap di rumah sakit…?" tanya Temari smbil memandangi wajah pucat Naruto yang kini sedang tertidur.

"Mungkin sekitar seminggu lagi, Temari-sama. Tsunade sama bilang, Naruto perlu istirahat total…" ujar Kakashi sopan. Temari dan Kankurou yang mendengar nya hanya mengangguk mengerti, sementara Gaara hanya diam termenung sambil memandandi wajah Naruto yang pucat.

"Tapi kenapa wajahnya terlihat sepucat ini jika hanya kelelahan biasa…?" tanya Gaara pelan entah pada siapa, tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu. Sementara Kakasi dan Yamato terlihat berkeringat dingin saat mendengar pertanyaan dari sang Kazekage muda itu.

'Ternyata tidak semudah itu membohongi Kazekage-sama. Sepertinya dia memang curiga akan keadaan Naru sekarang,' batin Kakashi was-was, begitu pula dengan Yamato yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Mungkin, ini karena tekanan darah naruto-kun yang menurun seperti apa kata Tsunade-sama, Kazekage-sama. Dan juga, jarang sekali Naruto-kun bisa sakit seperti ini. Jadi, menurutku wajar saja kalau sekali nya sakit Naruto-kun langsung di rawat seperti ini." Ujar Iruka membuka suara dan memberikan pendapatnya.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Iruka-san, Gaara." Ujar Temari menyetujui ucapa Iruka, yang langsung membuat kedua anbu konoha itu menghela nafas lega,

"Iruka-sensei/Iruka-san, kau benar-benar menolong kami.' Kira-kira seperti itu lah yang diucapkan Kakashi dan Yamato dalam batinnya.

"Baiklah, kami akan pergi untuk bertemu dengan Tsunade-sama, tolong jaga Naruto." Ujar Gaara sambil bangkit dari duduk nya, dan mulai melangkah keluar dari kamar inao Naruto diikuti kedua kakak nya.

"Baik..!" jawab Kakashi, Yamato dan Iruka bersamaan.

Gaara pun menganggu kepada ketiga orang itu dan melanjutkan langkah nya keluar dari rumah sakit konoha dalam diam. Bisa dilihat, kalau sekarang Gaara sedang memikirkan sesuatu yag menyita perhatian dan pikirannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sahabat pertamanya sekaligus pahlawan dunia shinobi yang merupakan keturunan dari Konoha no Kiiroi Senkou dan Akai Chiiso no Habanero, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto.  
Apa yang dilihat dan didengar nya hari ini jujur saja membuatnya merasa aneh dan agak curiga. Seperti ada sesuatu yang disembuyikan oleh Kakashi dan Yamato. Tapi, dia tidak tahu apa. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, apapun itu yang di sembunyikan pasti ada huungannya denga Naruto. Terbukti dengan Kakashi dan Yamato yang terlihat agak salah tingkah saat ia membicarakan tentang kondis Naruto. Jika sudah seperti ini, ada yang harus ia tanyakan langsung pada sang Godaime Hokage sekarang.

Gaara dan kedua kakak nya kini berjalan santai dengan kedua kakak nya yang seria mengapit nya di kedua sisi kiri dan kanan nya. Mereka berjalan dalam diam, kecuali Temari dan Kankuro yang sesekali membicarakan sesuatu yang entah apa itu. Selama dalam perjalanan, banyak sekali waega maupun para ninja Konoha yang menyapa dan membungkuk hormat kepada mereka bertiga. Temari dan Kankurou tanpa lelah membalas semua saat itu, sementara Gaara hanya menjawab nya dengan anggukan kecil pertanda bahwa ia mendengarkan.  
Tak lama pun, mereka beriga sampai di depan ke gedung Hokage, tempat Tsunade sang Godaime Hokage berada, kemudian Gaara mengetuk pintu nya pelan..

Tok... tok...

Tak lama setelahktukan itu, terdemhar sahutan dari dalam ruangan yang mempersilahkan masuk.. gaara kemudian membuka pintu ruangan milik cucu Harashima Senju itu, lalu duduk di depan sang Godaime Hokage yang entah kenapa kali ini terlihat tidak baik dan terlihat acak-acakan dimata nya.

"Ah, Kazekage. Akhirnya kau datang juga ke sini. Sudah kuduga, kau pasti akan langsung pergi ke tempat Naruto saat sampai ke sini. Jadi bagaiman keadaan nya...?" tanya Tsunade sambil menyesap Ocha hangat yang baru saja di suguh kan oleh Shizune, asisten pribadi nya.

"Lumayan baik menurutku, walaupun wajahnya terlihat pucat. Kalu boleh tahu, apa yang terjadi, Tsunade-sama..?" tanya Gaara, berusaha menemukan informasi lain tentang Naruto.

"Ah, bocah itu, tentu saja baik-baik saja. Dia hanya terlalu kelalahan, membuat tekanan darah nya menurun drastis dan membuat nya langsung pingsan saat sedang bersama Nara Shikamaru di danau konoha. Tenang saja, selain itu, tidak ada luka yang serius...

"Begitu kah...? tapi, baru sekarang aku tahu, kalau ternyata kalau hanya kelelahan bisa membuat nya langsung pingsan dan bahkan harus di rawa inap di rumah sakit dalam waktu yang curup lama." Ucap Gaara memberikan pendapat dan langsung membuat Tsunade agak salah tingkah sedikit.

"Ahhhh... i-itu memang karena tekanan darahnya yang masih belum benar-benar stabil, Kazekage. Kuharap, kau mau menunggu untuk lama agar bisa menemui Naruto dalam waktu yang cukup stabil" ujar Tsunade memberi penjelasan., sementara Temari dan Kankuro ber oh ria, dan Gaara yang tetap diam sambil memandangi Tsunade.

"Nii-san, Nee-san. Tadi aku lupa membeli buah untuk Naruto. Bisakah kalian membelikannya untuk Naruto dan langsung membawa ya ke sana sekarang...?" ujar Gaara pada kedua kakak nya. Sementara kedua kakak dari Kazekage sunagakure itu pun dengan senang hati langsung memenuhi permintaan adik nya lalu segera pergi keluar dari ruang Hokage itu.

Lima menit setelah kepergian kedua kakak Gaara, suasan di dalam ruangan Hokage masih hening tanpa ada yang berbicara, dan entah kenapa bisa membuat Tsunade dan Shizune juga ton-ton merasakan aura yang tidak mengenakkan.

"Hokage-sama, bisa kah kau memberitahu kan yang sebenarnya padaku...?" pinta Gaara sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Pertanyaan ambigu dari Gaara tentu saja membuat Tsunade dan Shizune yang mendengar nya agak bingung.

"Apa maksudmu, Kazekage...?" tanya Tsunade yang memang tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh sang mantan Jiinchuuricki Ichibi tersebut.

"Naruto." Ujar sang Kazekage singkat.

DEG..!

Satu kata yang terdiri dari enam huruf yang keluar dari mulut Gaara sukses membuat Teunade dan Shizune langsung menegang. Apa maksud nya ini..? apa jangan-jangan pemuda di depan mereka ini sudah mulai curiga dengan keadaan Naruto...? tapi, bukankah dia sendiri baru bertemu agi dengan Naruto sekali, dan itu pun tak lama...? kira-kira itu lah yang kini ada dalam benak sang Godaime Hokage dan Asistennya itu.

"Na-naruto...? Apa maksud mu, Kazekage.? Ada apa dengan Naruto..?" tanya Tsunade cepat dengan nada gugup yang tergambar jelas dalam ucapannya itu.

"Jangan berusaha untuk membohongi ku, Hokage-sama. Aku tahu apa yang kau, Kakashi-san dan yamato-san katakan bahwa tekanan darah Naruto menurun itu semuanya bohong. Aku tahu, ada yang kalian sengaja sembunyikan dari kami." Ujar Gaara kalem sambil menatap datar sang Godaime yang umurnya jauh di atasnya itu.

'S-sial...' batin sang Godaime itu merutuk.

"Hahhhhhh... seperti nya memang sulit untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu dari mu ya, Kazekage. Baiklah, karena kau terlanjur tahu ada yang aneh, terpaksa aku harus menceritakan ini semua padamu. Tapi, ku harap kau berjanji tidak akan memberitahu kan ini pada siapa pun." Ujar Tsunade tegas yang langsung di balas anggukan mantap dari Gaara.

.

Terlihat kini wajah Gaara yang biasanya tenang dan datar sekarang berubah mengeras dan shock. Setelah mendengar semua yang terjadi pada sahabat pertama nya itu, mana bisa dia tetap memasang pose stay cool nya...? Anak bungsu dari keluarga Sabaku ini sungguh tidak percayan denga apa yang tadi di dengar nya dari Godaime Hokage tentang kondisi sahabatnya yang sebenarnya.

"Hokage-sama, kau sedang bercanda kan..? Apa yang kau katakan itu salah kan...?" tanya Gaara masih dengan ekspresi shock yang tercetak jelas di wajah nya. Sementara sang lawan bicaranya hanya bisa diam sambil menggeleng pelan, menandakan bahwa semua yang didengar nya dan di ucapkan oleh Tsunade adalah kenyataan.

Gaara yang tadi ttiba-tiba bangun dari duduk nya kini tiba-tiba kembali duduk lunglai di kursinya. Semua informasi yang ia dengar benar-benar sukses membuatnya shock dan tidak percaya, tidak percaya bahwa sang sahabat mengalami kondisi seperti itu.  
"Naruto, kenapa harus kau..." ujar sang Godaime Kazekage itu lirih.

**** TBC ****

Okkeeeeeeeee... chap lima sudah selesai, semoga para readers menikmati ceritanya yaaaaaaaaa...  
Untuk siapa yang udah tau penyakit Naruto, nanti juga pasti terungkap...  
Okkeeeeeee,,,,, makasih buat readers yang udah mau baca fic ini...  
Jangan lupa REVIEW nya yaaaaa...

R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W.  
.


End file.
